GXZKingMii
RNPAOAT is a Anime show headed by Ryan Newman and his legendary Guardian Plushies he has been dreaming to become a hero have superpowers from Dragon Ball Z like Kamehameha's Ki Blasts and to become a Super Saiyan and to become rich he is dreaming to have his twin brother named Ryu Nefari and have his own girl named Patty Farrell who has brown hair and is white and wears dresses and skirts. everyone is counting on Ryan. he has his own guardian pokemon named Shaymin. Ryan says some funny things that makes himself laugh and sometimes things make him upset and sad when someone makes him sad and upset. the left behind plushie named Eren Yeager came to RNPAOAT Place and Ryan told him that RNPAOAT GX is cancelled. he cancelled it for him. so now a new and powerful adventure awaits the gang in RNPAOAT Z Kai. due to the lack of missing something RNPAOAT Z Kai is cancelled and so is RNPAOAT LIVE a new show is called RNPAOAT D@N News. when Ryan is in Matt's explorer he was thinking about making a new RNPAOAT series called RNPAOAT Reenter The Shadow Games where the shadow games are recreated by M specially his name is Mewtwo new plushies will be in the series including Deoxys Nico Robin Meta Knight Chesnaught Donkey Kong Diancie and Kid Goku from the original Dragon Ball. new villains will be Mewtwo Darkrai Dr Eggman Rayquaza Vegeta and Majin Buu. RNPAOAT RTSG stands for RNPAOAT Reenter The Shadow Games and also it is a crossover between RNPAOAT GX and RNPAOAT Z Kai. Ryan has two accounts called Facebook and Twitter. Ryan has his twin brothers account Ryu Nefari. it may be discontinued due to Ryan being more unpopular and unfair. all of his plushies including himself will likely turn legends around and become RNPAOAT Master inside his house of RNPAOAT. Ryan has a special subscriber called Shadic678 and he is working towards the goal of 100 subscribers. Ryan has 3 PS3 games like DBZ games and Sonic Generations. he is working on getting COD Ghosts and he heard his friend at school talking about COD Advanced Warfare but it was on both XBOX PS4 and PS3. some people play video games. Ryan was a gamer since he was 9 10 11 12 13 14 or 15. he likes Pokémon DBZ Sonic Mario SSF2 SSB4 and his most favorite game is SMG2 and his second favorite game on the 2DS is Pokémon Omega Ruby and SSB4 and also on the computer he likes the game MUGEN which downloads characters and arenas. RNPAOAT is the best heroic show to watch on Youtube. a new secret game on the PC is called Sonic World which has Super Transformations new characters and the controller feature and Ryan wants to play that game sometime in the feature. Bowser Jr was given to Ryan by his sister Danielle on Wednesday when he got of the bus Eren opened the package and it was Jr and also Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker the movie was inside. that day ago on October when he and his mom are about to go to a meeting he discovered a package in her jeep. he opened it up his own Mii plush and DBZ Battle Of Gods the movie were both inside. Sonic & Tails came to RNPAOAT Place to live with him and his plushies. Super Sonic and Xerneas came to RNPAOAT Place to so they could be with Ryan and his guardian plushies. they were Ryan's Christmas presents. due to Ryan's reaction of happiness RNPAOAT GX is finally Reawakened. not because it is cancelled. it is uncanceled. when Ryan got home with Matt he saw something running and he told his mom it was a fat cat. she said no it was Michael Gale The Cat who made his first appearance in RNPAOAT in his reality and it was Ryan's friendly cat who is going to appear in some RNPAOAT videos and has a lot of experience in his power level just like Ryan and Super Cape Sonic. Ryan calls his mom funny mompy and likes to be the first to get new stuff. he wants to get an XBOX ONE with the Kinect for Easter and new Plushies too because RNPAOAT is the best show to watch on Youtube. the Japanese version of Pokemon Soul Silver came in for Ryan so that he could do a gameplay on it someday in the feature. RNPAOAT Soul Silver X will be a new Crossover between RNPAOAT RNPAOAT GX RNPAOAT Z Kai and RNPAOAT Reenter The Shadow Games and a new Anime show that will be released at the end of time. Ryan discussed with his fans on youtube that he will not be uploading videos until Mid Winter Break. Ryan bought a new game called Call Of Duty Advanced Warfare which is for his PS3 System and unboxed it. Ryan may mention that he has Kioken x1000 in his body and will be having a Super Hyper and a Legendary Hedgehog transformation sometime in the feature when he awakens the power. List of RNPAOAT GX episodes. MK8 Unboxing And Gameplay The Gang Plays Outside Sonic Transformed A Powerful Warrior Appears The Legendary Chase RNPAOAT Z Kai Episode List Sonic the Hedgehog Quits List of characters in RNPAOAT Mario Sonic the hedgehog/Sonic, Sonic Boom Luigi Straw Hat Luffy,has a bad switching Disorder Link the Swordsman Kid Trunks Glaceon Vaporeon Shadow Shaymin Heroic Koopa Koopa Troopa Kirby Lucario,Mega Evolved Form Yoshi Chespin,who is annoying Silver the Hedgehog Tails the Fox,Sonic Boom Eren Yeager Luigi Victini Palkia Riolu,son of Lucario Larry Koopa Togekiss Froakie Drillbur Pansage,Chespin's soldier friend Grotle,Chespin's secondary soldier friend Pikachu Gogeta Pink Yoshi Yellow Yoshi Monferno,closest friend of Koopa Stanley Marsh Kirito Pink Yoshi Tyrunt Transformed characters Cape Mario Cape Sonic Cape Ryan Zero Caped Koopa Cape Silver Cape Shadow Cape Chespin Zero Caped Monferno Cape Luigi Super Sonic Super Cape Sonic, has a higher power level Plush characters that Ryan wants Kyogre Bowser Bowser Jr Black Yoshi Kid Goku GT Amy Rose Peach Daisy Rosalina Hoopa Knuckles Meloetta, has a beautiful long hair Human Beings Ryan Newman 19 years old Aaron Newman 23 years old Danielle Newman 20 years old Tammie Newman 46 years old Caden Smith 3 years old Matt Shioleno 50 years old Rachel Shioleno 12 but will be turning 13 on her birthday Ryan's pets Link The Cat,moved away Ash The Cat,ran away Michael Gale The Cat, first time in RNPAOAT Place Power Ups Cape Feather Master Emerald Chaos Emeralds Danielle's pets Catniss Otis Matt's pets Alleycat Sadie